Our Life
by Brentt
Summary: Follow Tris and Tobias as they learn how to cope with the struggles and good times in their new life. With two children and a third on the way, their life is about to be turned upside down. Lot's of fluff, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: This Is Our Life

**This is my first fanfiction! This follows the life of Tris and Tobias, with their ups and downs of their new life.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Brent**

* * *

"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle."

-Albert Einstein

* * *

**~ August 29 ~**

Their screams of laughter echo through the halls. The sound of splashing water and bath toys being chucked around like rag dolls. It took years of convincing, but Tobias finally agreed. He was terrified of becoming a father; the word was foreign on his tongue. However, that changed quickly when he got to hold his son for the first time. Precious as he described it.

"Come on, its bed time. Not tag!" He chuckles, with the sound of little footsteps nearing my spot on the couch. I look up to see the two of them still wet from their earlier bath, standing in towels that look like animals with a hood. Behind them stands Tobias, his black shirt drenched from the collar down, and hands resting on either on of the kids shoulders.

"Lets go Gwen," I get up and extend my hand to our soaked little three-year old daughter, "You take Brent," I point to Tobias smiling. He hoists our son up over his shoulder, where the tiny five-year old giggles and thrashed around.

After many attempts to settle them down, and three story books later they both fell into a deep sleep. We stayed an extra few minutes to make sure it wasn't some short-time nap, but after the continued rise and fall of Gwendolyn and Brenton's chest, we went back to our own room.

"You know, the third one is just going to triple this nightly routine," Tobias whispers while idly rubbing my ankles. He's right. We're expecting our third in a little less than two months, leaving the gender a surprise.

"I hope it looks like you," He says and I realize what he means. Both Brent and Gwen have all of Tobias' features. The dark blue eyes and brown hair, their lips, ears, and nose are identical copies of his.

"We'll just have to wait and see," I smile; giving him a quick peck on the lips and eventually letting myself drift off.

x0x

"Food is for eating, not playing!" Shauna sighs, cleaning up the mess Zoëey made. Her younger twin follows suit, by mimicking her sister's actions.

"Ziyah, enough. You're seven not four!" Zeke scolds, while bouncing his eleven-month-old Zayne on his lap.

"Are you sure you want three kids? Look what it does to you," He laughs directing that more to Tobias than me.

"Okay grandpa, whatever floats your boat," Tobias chuckles, with glares resulting from Zeke. "My kid is over there, actually eating his food. It's a miracle," He says raising his eyebrows and pointing to where our son is eating lunch with the rest of his friends. "And he's five." He adds, smirking.

Zeke just rolls his eyes and chucks a meatball at Tobias' face, but fails miserably.

"I see where they get it from," He says pointing between Zeke and his three children. "Anyways, I need to get back to work. I'll see you tonight," He says standing and adds a quick kiss on my forehead before exiting the cafeteria.

Soon after Zeke and Shauna leave with their kids trailing behind, leaving Gwen and I to enjoy our meal in silence. Well at least not for long.

"Okay! So I planned out everything for the wedding, you name it I got it. Now all I need is the guest list…" Christina rambles on for another five minutes. "… And then I should be set!" She smiles, and exits shortly after. Will proposed to Christina around a year ago, and they're getting married next month. Leaving a crazy Christina trying to make everything just perfect.

"Well that was weird," I mumble, as I look down I see Gwen's passed out, with her head leaning against my shoulder. "Come on kiddo," I whisper, standing up and bouncing to readjust her place against me.

I get Brent along the way, before dropping Gwen off at the nursery. He starts school next week for the first time, and Christina insisted we go shopping for a new "school" wardrobe.

"How about this one?" I ask him, holding up a small black V-neck shirt. He shakes his head with a look of disgust on his face. He hates shopping. I don't blame him.

"This?" It's a black shirt with a silver racecar on the front, simple, but apparently not for him. "You pick something," I say, because so far we've been out for two hours with no progress.

He goes along the rack, and reaches to grab a black and red plaid buttoned shirt.

"That? Really?" I ask surprised out of all the choices, that's what he chose. He nods excitedly, and I put the shirt in our cart.

After countless hours in many children's stores, we finally exit with only three shirts, two pairs of pants, and new shoes. I guess you can call that successful.

x0x

"How'd the shopping go?" Tobias asks while placing our burgers on the table.

"Good," I reply, not in the mood to explain the fashion sense our son gets from his father.

"Brent, Gwen! Dinner!" Tobias yells, and soon enough the pounding sound of footsteps follow.

We say grace, and eat in silence. Keeping the Abnegation traits with our family, while merging the Dauntless' with them. It may be an odd life, but it's our life and I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Daily Struggles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters, only my imagination. **

**Thanks again for the continued support so far! So I thought I would say thank-you by adding Chapter 2**

**-Brent**

* * *

"One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family."

-Jonathan Safran Foer

* * *

**~ September 2 ~**

"Mom!" Brent whines as I start combing his thick dark hair. He's sitting on a stool in our bathroom constantly adjusting and poking his head with his own little fingers.

"What's wrong with your hair?" I ask, as he huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I want Dad to do it!" I roll my eyes defeated and call Tobias before he leaves for work.

"He wants you to do his hair, don't ask why." I say. Stepping back to watch as Tobias goes in the drawers and grabs a bottle of gel.

He holds it in front of Brent's face, and they exchange a silent conversation. I will never understand men.

"Sit still," Tobias instructs as he spreads the gooey liquid across his palm. To his advantage, Brent cooperates as his long fingers effortlessly spike up our sons hair. "Better?" Brent's face lights up and quickly scurries off the stool and into his bedroom.

"Well that was something," I sigh running a hand through my hair and cleaning up the mess we've made.

"The kid wanted his hair all nice for his first day of school, I don't blame him!" Tobias chuckles grabbing the stool and bringing it back into the kitchen.

"Oh, because you used to love to do your hair when you were going to kindergarten," I tease trailing behind him.

"As a matter-of-fact, I did," He says, setting the stool down and turning around. "But what I loved even more was getting to see girls everyday without my parents by my side." He whispers, "Especially you," wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his forehead against mine.

"For sure," I mumble, leaning up to meet his soft lips.

"Daddy! You're going to give Mommy cooties!" Gwen yells from behind us. Tobias chuckles beside me and crouches down to her level.

"That's not the only pleasure she's received from me," He says, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Tobias!" I gasp, lightly smacking him on the back of the head. He just laughs and tells Gwen to go get dressed.

"It's not like she knows what I meant. She's three Tris." A playful smile tugging at his lips.

"Still, that's nothing to say in front of her. What if Brent heard you?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Like he knows what it means either," He says while slipping on his jacket. "Besides, they will forget about it anyway."

"Fine," I huff. "Tell Brent to hurry up or he's going to miss the train."

x0x

"Remember, always look for the cute ones." Tobias whispers loud enough in our son's ear for me to hear. I glare at him, and his shrugs satisfied with the information he just fed Brent.

As the train horn blares, and the engine starts to near our spot I quickly make sure his backpack is on right and he has everything he needs.

"Mom it's fine! Stop worrying," He says trying to shrug me off of him. I sigh and give him one last kiss on the forehead before he breaks into a running start. Once he's on the train, Tobias and I give him one last wave goodbye before he's out of sight.

"First day of school already, wow." I say as Tobias massages my shoulders.

"He'll be okay."

"I know, it's just he's not our little baby anymore. Look at him, he can jump on a train at five years old!" I sigh

"He will always be our baby boy Tris, even when he's sixteen. Then you can bug him about it," His voice rumbles with his deep laugh.

"True," I smile.

Tobias left for work shortly after our conversation, so I went to find Christina to help her with the guest list.

As I'm aimlessly walking through the corridors I spot Will struggling to open the door to the control room.

"Will!" I yell running towards him.

"Hmm?" He mumbles with paper in his mouth and his hands full of coffee and food.

"Have you seen Christina, I need to help her with something." I ask, and open the door for him.

He nods as a thank-you and points to his apartment door down the hall. I thank him and follow his directions.

"Christina! Open up!" I yell, banging on her front door.

"God Tris, where's the fire." She says still dressed in her pajamas and robe.

I roll my eyes, "Just let me in." She opens the door and we sit in her living room. We chat for about an hour until we finally get into what I came here for. She reads me a list of names, and I just approve or disapprove of the person. We continue this for another hour and a half, eventually finishing our list of with at least two hundred people.

"Now, I've meant to ask you," She says placing her drink down and turning towards me. "Have you thought of any names?" She asks raising her eyebrows and pointing to my large stomach.

I sigh. "Four recommended either Eleanor or Lucas, but we haven't finalized anything."

"Did you come up with any?" She asks

"Just a few. I really like Four's ideas, but I've always liked the name Andrea or Zachary." She nods, as if she's approving of our choices so far.

"I think you should name it Fireball or Rainbow, but hey that's just my opinion!" She says. I burst out laughing at her hand gestures and explanations for her insane baby names.

"Well, I need to get going. Brent's going to be home soon." I say getting up and making my way to the door.

"Tell him Auntie Christina says hi!" She yells as I shut the door behind me.

x0x

"So? How was it?" I ask as Brent walks through the door.

"Good," He says and hops on the counter to reach for the cookies in the cabinet.

"Brent. Don't snack, Dad's making dinner soon." I say picking him up and putting him back on the ground.

"Good? That's all it was?" I ask again.

"Yupp," He responds walking to the couch and turning on the television. The front door opens and Tobias walks in with a smile on his face as usual.

"Buddy, how was school?" He asks watching his son on the couch.

"Great!" He says matching the smile on Tobias' face.

"Oh, so now it's great. I see," I roll my eyes. Brent and Tobias have always had a special connection, I've always assumed it's because they're both boys.

"Any cute ones?" Tobias asks and I just shake my head at his questions.

"Maybe," He smirks as Tobias high fives him.

"You two are weird," I say laughing at them.

"But we're your weirdo's right Mommy?" Brent asks. I smile and nod ruffling his hair up a bit.

"Did you make any friends?" I ask him in full curiosity.

"A bunch! There's Aidan, Jax, Elliot, Henry and more but I forgot their names," I laugh as he looks up trying to remember them. "And Brooke! I almost forgot about her."

"A girl huh? Brent and Brooke, I'm proud of you little man." Tobias says pulling him in for a hug. I smile at the sight of my two boys but then Gwen decides to come running out of her room and creating a dog pile with them.

Tobias flips them over so his back is on the ground and the kids are on his chest. He grabs my foot and pulls me down with them, as everyone bursts into a fit of laughter. I stare at the ceiling smiling when I feel Tobias' hand reach out and rest on my swollen stomach. The kids are wrapped in our arms, snuggled against us. I couldn't have been blessed with a better family.


	3. Chapter 3: Weddings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, only my ideas. **

**Also, thank you for all the positive reviews! And if you guys could leave suggestions for whether or not Tris' baby should be a girl or a boy it would be much appreciated!**

* * *

Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that.

-Michael Leunig

* * *

~ **October 4 ~**

"My wedding's tomorrow and your baby is due in three weeks! Ugh, this is such a stressful time." Christina is now pacing in her living room and fanning herself with the guest list.

"Christina," No answer. "Christina?" Still nothing. "Christina! Listen to me," She abruptly stops pacing and turn her head in my direction.

"Everything's going to be fine. The guests are all reserved, your dress is ready, and the venue is already set. All what's left is for you to be happy and not whatever this is." I say referring to this crazy state she put herself in.

She sighs, "You're right Tris. It's just, I want everything to be perfect and I don't know if it will be."

"No wedding is perfect, it's impossible. The only way you're going to let yourself believe that is if you have the best time of your life. Regardless of what other people think, as long as you make this day special it's going to be perfect in your eyes." I say.

"Damn Tris, you should be a psychiatrist." She laughs running a hand through her hair.

"It may have come up in my options of careers," I joke. "But seriously just enjoy yourself, you only get this night once." She smiles and nods. "Well, unless your waiting for a divorce in the future," We both crack up and she explains how Will is the only person for her. It took me another ten minutes just to tell her I was joking.

"Wait? Where's your kids, didn't you say you were going to bring Gwen here with you?" She blurts out.

"I was, but Brent's in school and Four told me he was going to take Gwendolyn today. I'm pretty sure I heard something about them having a father and daughter date with Zeke and the twins." I explain.

She understands and then spends another hour talking about doing the other bridesmaid's makeup and mine for tomorrow. Along with how everything else is going to planned for the day.

After my chat with Christina I decided to go home and spend the rest of the day setting up the new nursery. We left the walls the same light green colour they were for the other two, along with the same white crib and brown sheets. The only difference is Tobias recently bought a rocking chair that still needs to be assembled and I still have to fill the drawers with clothes and necessities. So that's exactly what I did.

I don't know how long I've worked but when I heard the front door open I realized it must have been a while.

"We're home!" Tobias' voice booms through the house.

"In here!" I yell back, trying to figure out the instructions on this rocking chair.

"Need help?" He asks and joins me on the floor.

"These instructions make no sense," I huff, scanning between the words and the pieces. He just laughs and leaves to grab his toolbox. When he comes back he doesn't say a word, instead just builds. At some point the kids decided to come and watch, surprisingly fascinated with Tobias' current job.

"Shit," He mumbles when he drops a screw.

"What Daddy?" Brent asks. I shoot playful glares at Tobias with his disregards in his language around the kids.

"Nothing Brenton," He chuckles.

Once he finishes the chair and adds the cushioning, he picks the kids up and places them in the chair "to test its durability".

"Seems good to me," He says brushing his forehead with the back of his hand. "Now all we need is the baby." He laughs and pats my stomach.

"Hold your horses, it's only three more weeks." I smile and wrap my arms around his waist. Brent and Gwen seem to be too distracted with the new chair so Tobias decides to pull me in for a quick kiss. And to our advantage, neither of the kids seem to mind us "sharing cooties."

**~ October 5 ~**

"What if I fall? What if my shoe comes undone? What if-"

"Christina stop worrying! You're going to give yourself an ulsur." I say

"Oh no, I'm almost next!" She whispers and links arms with her father. I smile to see that her parents came all the way from Candor just to see their daughter get married, and walk her down the aisle.

I give her a nod of encouragement as I make my way towards the altar walking with her cousin Elix. I take my place next to the other bridesmaid's and smile when I spot Tobias and our children in the pew behind the wedding party.

I silently laugh as I remember how we spent the rest of our morning trying to get ready.

"_Tris? Where's my tie!" Tobias yells from our bedroom._

"_It should be in the top left drawer!" I answer, trying to get Brent into his own suit. _

"_Why can't I wear my red shirt?" He whines_ _obviously not happy with the black dress shirt I chose._

"_Because it's a wedding Brenton. This is what you're wearing and that's final," I say, now slipping on his suit jacket. "Now go get your shoes on while I get Gwen ready."_

_Getting her ready wasn't any easier than him. A cranky three-year-old and a black dress don't mix. After many attempts to get her to cooperate, she finally gives in once I give her, her favourite doll. _

"_Where's my jacket?" Tobias yells again. I groan and walk towards our room to find him bending over in the drawers with no pants on. Literally._

"_Seriously Tobias, you couldn't even bother to put pants on?" I say going in the closet and grabbing his suit jacket._

"_There's a full moon tonight, and you my lady just got the first glimpse of it." He smirks taking the jacket and giving me a quick kiss. _

_I roll my eyes, "Just get ready, we need to leave in five minutes!" _

However those five minutes turned into another twenty and we barely made it here on time.

Regardless, I'm taken out of my thoughts when I see Christina make her way down the aisle. I'm probably smiling like an idiot, but I can't help but feel insanely proud for her.

After the ceremony, the reception was held in one of Dauntless' huge dining halls. It was packed the moment we walking in, with over two hundred guests crammed into the hall, it took us a good ten minutes just to get to our table. Christina allowed me to sit with my family as opposed to the big table with the wedding party and I'm kind of glad she let me.

"Would you my fair lady accompany me in this dance?" Tobias says in a fake British accent.

"Why I would be honoured," I say and take his hand.

"Would it be okay if my prince and princess join us?" He smirks.

"I don't see why not," I smile and pick up Gwen as Tobias does the same with Brent.

It was awkward at first to try to find a way to dance with the kids in our arms but after a while we got the hang of it and a comfortable position. When the slow songs ended, the DJ Christina hired started to play some intense party music with lights and everything. If I hadn't known I was at a wedding, I would have assumed I was at some late night Friday club.

"Tris look!" Tobias says and points to our kids happily dancing in the middle with the other children from the wedding.

They basically created a clearing in the dance floor where all the children started to join them with everyone else clapping and cheering them on.

"I must say, they aren't that bad of dancers." I yell in Tobias' ear because the music is so loud.

"Agreed."

Soon after that, our kids were out cold. They couldn't even stay awake for cake. That's when we knew it was time to go. Wishing Christina and Will congratulations, we left towards our much quieter home.

After tucking the kids in, Tobias and I decided to just lay in bed and watch television.

"Three more weeks," He says

"I know," I smile getting lost in his blue eyes.

"I think it's a boy."

"Really? I was leaning more towards a girl." I say laying my hand on my stomach.

"Whatever it is, as long as it's healthy I'm fine."

"Same here."


	4. Chapter 4: Ice and Teeth

**~ October 15 ~**

The warmth of this hot chocolate is the only thing keeping me in here while Tobias attempts to teach the kids how to skate. Even though it's only mid October, this year we've been hit with some pretty cold weather and so this October is cold enough for an ice rink to function just outside the compound. At first I wasn't to fond of the idea of building one outside, but when Tobias got all the other guys to help construct it, I let my hesitation slide.

They even added benches on the side for everyone else to sit and watch. I'm incredibly thankful too because I don't think I could stand out here for hours with my swollen ankles. Despite my conditions, it seems we've found a new hobby for Brent. Tobias couldn't even get his skate on, he was so eager to get on the ice that he was bouncing in his seat. Though, he lost some of his stamina when he first stepped on the slippery surface and fell straight backwards on his back. Surprisingly, he got back up and kept going, refusing any help from Tobias.

So that left Gwen, which we've learned that now, skating is not her cup of tea. She may only be three, but she's pretty open in expressing what she likes and dislikes. Skating is on that list.

"Mommy look at me!" Brent yells as he tries to skate from one side of the rink to the other.

"Good job Tiger," Tobias smiles as he takes Gwen's skates off.

"The party don't start till' my family walks in!" Zeke's voice booms.

"You have to be kidding me," Tobias mumbles. I laugh as I see Zoëey and Ziyah clinging on to Zeke's back and Shauna carrying Zayne and their bag with skates and helmets.

"Don't worry, my kids are naturals" He smirks while placing the twins on the ground.

He finishes tying their skates and buckling their helmets leaving them to skate freely on the fresh ice.

"You weren't kidding when you said they could skate," Tobias says. "Where'd they learn?"

"Uriah took them one day back when they were about Brent's age. I don't remember him saying anything about skating but I guess that's what he did."

"Do they enjoy it?" I ask

"I guess, but they're more fans of volleyball rather than skating or hockey." He says. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering because it seems Brent's taking a liking to skating which will most likely lead to hockey. And I wasn't sure if there is anywhere to play hockey in Dauntless." Tobias buts in.

"Of course there are places to play! I used to play myself when I was around twelve years old." Zeke says while skating around the rink.

"Well it is a good learning experience for him, and it will keep him active in the cold weather which is a plus because we can barely get him to come home in the summer but when it comes to winter he just lies on the couch all day." I huff.

"True, and if he really enjoys it there are no negatives." Shauna says idly bouncing Zayne on her lap.

"You're right-"

"HELLO PANSYCAKES!" Uriah screams running towards us.

Behind him are Marlene, Christina and Will all carrying skating gear.

"What? Was there a party I was not informed about?" I ask confused as to why everyone has suddenly joined us.

"Nope. Just an awesome new ice rink waiting to be used!" Will says quickly tying his skates and hoping on the rink.

Soon after everyone is back on the ice except Christina, Gwen and I.

"Why are you not skating?" I ask

"Are you kidding? I could break a nail!" She squeals while observing her fresh new coat of polish. "Why aren't you skating?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm pregnant?" I chuckle.

We chat idly for a while until everyone seems worn out from their skating session.

"I say we all go back to my house for pizza and cake," Zeke says while untying his kids laces.

"Sounds good to me," Tobias says.

"To my house it is then!"

x0x

"You sure know how to rile up kids," Marlene says listening to their cries of laughter downstairs.

"It's in my nature," Zeke smirks.

"While on the topic of kids, how's that one coming along." Shauna says referring to my huge baby bump.

"So far so good." I laugh

"Names?" She asks again.

"How about you guys wait another week like us," Tobias says while finishing his beer.

"Fine," Marlene grunts. "But I bet it's a girl."

"Pfft, are you blind? That's definitely a boy." Zeke snorts while getting up to go grab another drink.

"Let the baby expert here decide this debate." Christina says and puts her ear on my stomach.

"Christina what the hell are you doing?" I laugh as she makes faces as if she can talk to the baby.

"It's a boy." She says and goes to sit back down.

"Funny." Uriah laughs. "Let's make a bet. Whoever thinks it's a girl come stand over here." He says and points to where he's standing. Marlene, Shauna and myself go to where he's standing. "Boy, over there." He points to where the chair is. Tobias, Zeke, Christina and Will walk over there.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Losers, each have to buy a drink for the winners." He smiles, obviously proud of his idea. "AND! They have to do something of the winners choice."

"Zeke you're kidding right?" Christina asks.

"No why?" He says furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's something you do at a teenagers truth or dare party, not some grown adults baby gender." She says

"Fine! Then the losers have to be one of the winners slave for a day." He says.

"Whatever floats your boat," I say and sit back down in my chair.

We go back to watching a movie and enjoying the quiet until my son decides to come upstairs and break it.

"Mommy! Mommy! I lost a tooth!" Brent yells in front of my face.

"Buddy let me see," Tobias says and pulls him on his lap. He happily points to where his front tooth used to be.

"Someone's getting a visit from the tooth fairy!" Christina squeals.

Brenton just laughs and hands Tobias the tooth he happily lost. His look of disgust was priceless once Brent went back downstairs.

"Don't look so sick man, there's another mouth full of them to come." Zeke says. "Believe me, it's not fun."

Tobias just chuckles and resumes watching the movie. However, Zeke's right, there may be multiple mouthfuls of teeth in the future, but there will also be mouthfuls of memories with our kids as well.


End file.
